Beneath the Cherry Tree
by Dorkylokifan
Summary: Due to popular demand, this is a sequel to The Bath House, but can be read as a stand alone. Hot Steamy Thorki Smut. M/M Explicit. Mpreg, Jotunn Loki.


The knock on the door comes and Loki gets on his knees, just like Thor commanded him to do. He is wearing just a simple satin green robe which can easily be ripped away. Thor enters Loki's bedchambers without waiting for permission from Loki. The two men lock gazes and Loki opens his mouth as if he is about to kiss someone. He licks his lips prompting Thor to unbuckle his trousers. He strides over to Loki to stand before the kneeling man and pulls out his cock.

Loki takes it in hand, looking Thor in the eye as he licks the head, making Thor shudder. Thor's cock is beautifully large and meaty. Loki loves the way it fills him. If Thor's penis could be detached, Loki would keep it inside him always where it belongs. Thor watches the little strings of spit that connect from the end of his cock to Loki's tongue. Loki is making eye contact with him and this dirty base sexual act suddenly feels like something intimate and loving. Loki suckles Thor's cock sweetly and with reverence. Like a newborn calf Loki works his jaw muscles to coax forth the sweet milk from his brother's firm silky shaft. One of Loki's hands trails up Thor's thigh and the tingling sensation his fingertips leave behind make this all more emotional somehow; not the scandalous act that it is.

Little moans and sighs of pleasure escape Thor as Loki bobs his head. Thor's fingers tangle in Loki's hair and Thor can't help himself as he thrusts into Loki's throat. Loki lets him and swallows Thor's great length easily and eagerly. Loki braces himself placing his hands on Thor hips as Thor takes control and fucks Loki's face. When Thor comes Loki doesn't even taste the seed. Thor's cock is too far down his throat for that. Loki works his throat muscles to squeeze and swallow and when Thor finally softens he removes his cocks from Loki's mouth.

Loki gets off his knees and stands before his brother. "Tonight in the light of the moon I want to go to the royal garden. There is that little alcove near the cherry tree. I want you to make love to me there." Loki says into Thor's ear.

"We can't. What if we get caught?" Thor says. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Don't you love me brother?" Loki says sounding vulnerable and wide eyed.

"You know I do-just, well romantic love is different and we are brothers." Thor says.

"I don't believe that. Look at us. Look at me. You are the spitting image of our parents. I don't look like either of them. I think I'm adopted." Loki says.

"I wish that were true, but even if it was, what we are doing could never develop into something more. Our parents expect me to find a bride soon, probably Sif." Thor says.

"Not if you put a child inside me." Loki says. Thor's eyes go wide in shock at such a suggestion. He knows Loki is physically capable of doing such a thing with his shape shifting abilities. He's already produced a foal offspring as a horse. If he can give birth to that then he can certainly give birth to royal heirs. Thor shakes his head. No. Odin would never allow it. And as much as Thor would love to pretend that Loki is not his blood, they are related. A child produced between the two of them would possess 'undesirable' traits. He says as much to Loki.

Loki is not deterred. Little does Thor know that such a child already exists and is already seeded in his womb. He just wanted to see how open Thor is to the idea. They do not meet under the cherry tree that night. In fact Thor keeps his distance from his brother in the weeks and months that follow. Oh Thor will spend time with Loki when they are in public among friends, but at night Thor keeps to his bedchambers. The silent looks they sometimes share when at dinner or in a crowd speak volumes. Thor's looks at Loki with such longing and growing heart ache. He wants him, but he doesn't dare repeat what transpired that day in the bath house. It was scandalous to say the least. The men heard them in there together. Everyone knows what they did though none dare discuss it openly. Thor looking like a kicked puppy whenever Loki draws near only feeds the gossip mill. No one thinks Thor and Sif are fucking anymore.

It is a bright sunny afternoon on the training field when Loki is overwhelmed with nausea and vomits in front of his opponent. Loki has been sleeping a lot lately too, dozing off in the middle of the day in the oddest of places. Thor is not stupid. He knows the signs of pregnancy and the fact that Loki has taken to wearing looser clothing is not lost on him. What has he done? If Odin has heard about their little interlude he doesn't make it obvious. Thor panics. He knows it is only a matter of time before Loki decides to drop the bombshell and scandalize the royal family. Aside from both of the royal princes being ergi, they are also engaged in an incestuous relationship. The people of Asgard will not be pleased that the future King of the Kingdom is a debauched sinful ergi man who fucks his own sorcerer brother. What will Odin do when he finds out?

XxXxXxXxXx

"Mother? Are you available for a private talk?" Thor asks Frigga as he approaches her in the gardens. She is surrounded by her handmaids. She waves them away as she beckons her son to sit beside her, and tell her his troubles.

"Of course my son. What troubles you?" Frigga asks.

"Mother….there isn't the remote possibility that Loki is adopted is there?" Thor asks. Frigga's eyes go wide and a guilty look shadows her face. Far from the response of 'don't be silly dear' Frigga is silent as she tries to plan her next words carefully. But her momentary silence gets Thor's attention and he presses her further.

"He is adopted isn't he! I thought Loki was just being bitter and spiteful but he really is not of our blood is he?" Thor asks praying the answer is no.

"You cannot tell him. It would be devastating for him Thor. If he ever learned the truth about what he is it would break his heart." Frigga says.

"Actually mother, I don't think it would." Thor says feeling his guts twist in fear and shame. He is about to confess to this mother the crime he committed against his brother.

"Why do you say that?" Frigga asks, now feeling intrigued. She studies her son's face trying to decipher his mood. Thor has a big secret to tell her.

"Mother…" Thor licks his chapped lips nervously. "…Loki is pregnant." Thor says. Frigga grumbles in irritation.

"Your father-oh! That selfish man. What has he compelled Loki to give birth to now! A tortoise? A fire snake? Odin Allfather you'll be sleeping in the stables for wee…." Frigga is on the verge of marching off to confront her husband when Thor grabs her by the arm.

"NO! Mother! It is not that. It is not another one of father's bets. Mother, Loki and I…Loki and I…we have done something unforgivable." Thor looks down at his shoes much like he did when he was small.

"Loki carries your child inside him?" Frigga asks to make sure she understands correctly. Thor nods and Frigga slaps Thor in the face hard. THWAAAACK!

"Incest Thor! Your own brother! Have you no shame!" Frigga cries.

"But he's adopted…" Thor tries to justify.

"You didn't know that at the time." Frigga gives her eldest the evil eye. Thor looks appropriately guilty.

"Thor, Loki is Jotunn."

"What?"

"He's Laufey's son. At the end of the last great war your father found an abandoned runt and brought it home. Loki is adopted."

"That is wonderful news! We can marry!" Thor says with joy.

"Son it is not as simple as that! Loki will have to suffer much to make a marriage between you both possible. What could have been kept a family secret must now be made public so that the people know that Loki does not share our blood. You will have to break the news." Frigga says.

"Why me? Should father not be the one to tell him the truth?"

"It is because of you that Loki's Jotunn heritage will now have to be made public knowledge, and soon. The two of you will be hand fastened _before_ that child is born and preferably before Loki is swollen round. Break the news to Loki as gently as you can. Pregnant people tend to be emotional."

XxXxXxXxXx

Thor enters Loki's room without knocking. As usual. It is late and Loki is almost asleep. Almost. Thor, wearing only a red satin bed robe climbs in next to his brother and pulls him close.

"Thor? I've missed you. You finally came." Loki says sounding forlorn.

"Yes. I have something important to tell you." Thor says.

"What is it?" Loki asks as his heart pounds like bongo drums.

"I love you." Thor says breathily.

"And?" Loki asks. The sentiment is sweet, but this profession of love had better be leading to something. Their child grows larger every day. Loki knows he'll have to tell Thor soon. He's surprised Thor hasn't noticed his growing waistline, but then again, Thor was never really very perceptive.

"…and I am going to marry you." Thor says. Loki gasps. He's been hoping and planning for that very thing, but something is bothering him.

"Have you spoken this desire to our father?" Loki asks.

"Not exactly. I spoke to mother about it and…..Loki….there is something I have to tell you." Thor hesitates.

"Oh for heaven's sake! Spit it out Thor!" Loki says losing patience.

"You were right. You are adopted." Thor says. A stab of pain fills Loki's chest. He hadn't been serious when he suggested it to Thor all those weeks ago. To hear it confirmed is both unexpected and heart wrenching. So if he is not the son of Odin, who….

"You're also Jotunn Loki. Father camouflaged you. At the end of the last war with Jotunnheim he found you, an abandoned runt and brought you home. You are Laufey's son." Thor says. Loki's mind is reeling. It is a known practice of the Jotunn race to discard newborn runts. That he is the heir to the throne of Jotunnheim fills Loki with both venom and purpose. He will have his throne after all, be it for himself or for one of his sons.

"Loki…." Thor brings Loki back to the present. What must Thor think of him? He is a Jotunn monster. Loki eyes fill with tears. "Do not cry my love, my beauty, my Loki."

"Beauty? Underneath this lie I have blood red eyes and the blue skin of a monster! Our children will also as well." Loki begins to sob. Thor smiles at him. He knows what Loki needs right now. Thor quickly disrobes and slinks down Loki's body.

Loki sniffles. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to suck your beautiful cock, and then I'm going to kiss you everywhere, and then I'm going to fuck all thoughts you're having of not being beautiful out of you." Thor grins.

"Thor you can't solve all of life's problems with your penis." Loki says.

"Actually, I think I can." Thor yanks down Loki's pajama bottoms and latches on to the soft member between his brother's legs.

"Ah!" Loki keens. Thor is brutal in his approach, sucking Loki's cock like he is trying to suck a too thick milkshake through a narrow straw. The golden head bobs up and down between Loki's legs making his toes curl. "Thor! Oooah!" For several minutes the sounds in the room are of Thor's slurping smacking lips. Loki comes gently and quietly, moaning like his orgasm is a surprise. Thor laps up the milky seed sweetly, displaying it on his tongue for Loki to see.

Thor then kisses Loki's hip bone and then his stomach. Loki's stomach is hard with a slight bulge to it. He smiles up at Loki with a joyful expression. "I can't wait to marry you." He says.

"Make love to me." Loki says. He's not sure if he is begging or commanding. He just wants.

"Yes, but first we must make our way to the garden. The moon is full tonight." Thor says. They both tug their night clothes back on and skulk their way to the royal garden. In bare feet they follow the stone bath to the spot where they will make love. The grass is spongy and soft. The stars are bright and colorful. They both shed their clothing and Thor marvels at Loki's milky creamy skin in the moonlight. Thor knows it is a lie and resolves to make love to Loki one day in his natural blue skin.

"Lie down my love." Thor says. Thor reaches down and massages Loki's opening. The sensitive ring of muscle tingles. Thor pushes a finger inside and then another. Loki whimpers. "Oh Loki. I'll never want for another. The little sounds you make, the look in your eyes when I'm pleasuring you….you are my addiction my darling." Thor says.

"Oh Thor…I've wanted you for so long." Loki moans. Thor removes his fingers and pushes gently inside with his cock. Loki arches his back as Thor begins a rocking motion. The sounds of lovers making magic wafts up to the starry night sky, with the moon acting as witness to their love. Their fingers interlace and their foreheads touch. With heavy breaths and singing hearts they chase their release beneath the cherry tree. The rest of the world falls away and only they in this moment exist. They make love long into the night, completely naked and exposed like the beasts of the forest. They fall asleep just before dawn, sweat covered and sated.

It is 9 o'clock in the morning and the princes have not made an appearance. They missed breakfast and no one knows where they are. Odin is walking the path from the throne room to his study, taking the long way through the gardens to enjoy the morning sunshine and the view. But what is this crowd of people doing here? Everyone seems to be standing in a circle staring at something? The people are whispering and murmuring amongst themselves. The crowd parts as Odin pushes to the front to see what has everyone's attention over by the cherry tree.


End file.
